disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Wand
The Magic Wand is the powerful wand of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Its powers are summoned by saying the famous magic words "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". With it, the user can do anything they want. Powers and Abilities The Fairy Godmother's Wand is a powerful magical tool, capable of various enchanting abilities, such as: *'Conjuration' *'Metamorphosis:' Turning Cinderella's rags into a shining ballgown, a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, etc. *'Enchantment' *'Time-Manipulation' However, The Fairy Godmother's magic doesn't last forever, for on the stroke of twelve most of her spells are broken, and many things go back to the way they were before. However, the glass slippers she conjured for Cinderella remained, hinting some of the Fairy Godmother's magic is enduring. The wand also changes between two colors of magic for the user who is using it, for example if the person has good intentions as shown by Fairy Godmother, Cinderella and Anatasia the magic becomes normal white color. If a person with bad intentions such as Lady Tremaine and Drizella uses it, the magic becomes green. ''Appearances'' ''Cinderella The wand is summoned by the Fairy Godmother using her own powers. Using the wand she turns a pumpkin into a coach for Cinderella as well as turning Major into a coachman, mice into horses and Bruno into a footman. Finally Fairy Godmother use the wand to turn Cinderella's rag dress into a beautiful ball gown. After the Fairy Godmother leaves the scene. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the film's sequel, The Fairy Godmother uses the wand to turn Jaq into a human so that he can help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess. Fairy Godmother also used it to save the mice who were sliding down the stairs to show Cinderella their new book. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the franchise's latest film, the wand has its largest role. In the film, the wand is unintentionally taken by Anatasia when the Fairy Godmother dropped it. When Anastasia accidentally turned Fairy Godmother into a statue, Lady Tremaine takes the wand from her as she feels guilty for her actions. The Stepmother uses the wand to turn back time so that the slipper will fit Anastasia and so it would seem Prince Charming danced with Anastasia instead of Cinderella. Cinderella, Jaq, Gus and Cinderella's bird friends set off on a heroic journey to retrieve the wand and turn everything back to normal. They try to get the wand back when Cinderella is in disguise as a castle maid, but Lady Tremaine orders Cinderella to be banished from the Kingdom forever, and she gets the wand back. Lady Tremaine turns Anastasia into a Cinderella cloned bride, and turns the guards into various animals when Anastasia refused to marry the Prince just as the real Cinderella walks into the Royal Chapel. Cinderella eventually gets the wand back when both Lady Tremaine and Drizella are accidentally turned into toads after threatening to turn Anastasia and Cinderella into toads. Anastasia undoes Lady Tremaine's spell, and together, Cinderella and Anastasia removed the spell from the Fairy Godmother, who retrieves her wand. House of Mouse In the animated series ''Disney's House of Mouse, the Fairy Godmother is usually always seen with the Magic Wand. Once she used it make Minnie a dress but forgot to warn her that it disappears at midnight. Another time Goofy used the wand by accident while making soup, causing the club to flood. In the same episode she used the wand as a shish kebab skewer. In House of Magic, in her attempt to perform a magic act for the audience, Daisy accidentally makes the audience disappear. ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC fantasy drama ''Once Upon a Time, the wand is in the possession of the Fairy Godmother. However, it is sought by Rumplestiltskin, who finally finds the fairy appearing to Cinderella. He kills the Fairy Godmother and collects the wand for its magic. After that, he uses it to allow Cinderella to attend the ball for the price of her first child, Alexandra, a deal broken later by Emma Swan. However, Emma must do a favor for Rumplestiltskin in return, as he reveals, which turns out to be helping him find his son Baelfire. In Storybrooke after the curse was broken, Rumplestiltskin uses the wand once more to collect fairy dust in the mines to fuel the wand. It is used to create a trap over the portal in the wishing well to prevent anyone (specifically Cora) from trying to cross over from the Enchanted Forest. Descendants After the children of Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella and The Evil Queen are sent to Auradon Prep, Maleficent has her daughter Mal take charge of her plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's Wand so that she can bend both good and evil to her will. Trivia *In Cinderella 3, when Tremaine used the wand the magic sparkle was green instead of the usual white. Green is a color that usually represent envy. This is represent Tremaine's feeling over Cinderella's happiness. *It appears that Fairy Godmother can choose whether to make her magic last, as in the Descendants universe, she created the barrier over the Isle of the Lost. **Even Maleficent made fun of Fairy Godmother for not letting Cinderella stay at the ball longer. Gallery cinderella3_0130.jpg|Power, Riches, Revenge... Wand_onceuponatime.png|The wand in Once Upon a Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Magic Wand22.jpg|The wand after appearing by the Fairy Godmother Anastasia walking towards the wand.jpg|Anastasia (disguised as Cinderella) walking toward the wand Wand with green magic.jpg|Lady Tremaine preparing put a spell on the Prince Wand flying midair.jpg|Wand flung into the air from Fairy Godmother's sleeve Wand1.jpg|Jaq and Gus with the wand Spell.jpg|Jay and Gus cast a spell on Lucifer, shrinking Lucifer Wand2.jpg|Gus throwing the wand to Cinderella Wand4.jpg|'Lady Tremaine:' "Lucifer, make absolutely certain they don't come back...alive. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." march5cinder1.jpg Twist1.jpg|Anastasia with the wand FGMs Wand.jpg|The Magic wand in the 2015 film Descendants-76.png|The magic wand in Descendants Descendants-83.png Which magical item would you most want.jpg Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Once Upon a Time Objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Cinderella Category:Created by Magic Category:Descendants objects